Entre courage et lâcheté
by Lili76
Summary: Réponse au défi de la Gazette des bonbons au citron, sur le thème Menteur, "personnage qui se ment à lui-même". Drago Malefoy est entraîné bien malgré lui dans quelque chose qui le dépasse. C'est ainsi qu'il découvrira des choses sur lui-même qu'il n'aurait même pas pu soupçonner...


**Défi de la Gazette des bonbons au citron.**

 **thème: Menteurs  
** **1) Ecrire sur un personnage qui se ment à lui-même**

* * *

Drago Malefoy n'était pas un héros.  
Il ne se faisait guère d'illusions sur lui-même. Il était un lâche, ça il en avait conscience.  
Lâche et orgueilleux.

Ainsi, par lâcheté, il s'était retrouvé marqué contre sa volonté. Parce qu'il n'adhérait pas réellement aux idéaux de Voldemort.  
Oh bien sûr, il ne prenait pas position contre le mage noir. A dire vrai, il s'en moquait. Tant qu'il n'y avait pas de conséquences sur sa petite vie, il se fichait de qui prenait le pouvoir du monde magique.  
Il voulait juste vivre tranquillement, profiter de la fortune familiale. S'amuser.

C'est pourquoi, de retour à Poudlard, il se sentait démoralisé d'avoir à obéir à Voldemort.  
Tuer Dumbledore. Voilà une partie de sa mission. Il n'était pas un assassin. Il était bien trop lâche.  
Il n'aimait pas le vieux sorcier. Son père lui avait suffisamment parlé de ses idées révolutionnaires qui mettaient en péril le statut des sangs-pur. Son statut donc. Sa tranquillité.  
Pourtant, devoir mettre fin à la vie du vieil homme ne lui plaisait pas. Non. Il s'y refusait.

Il devait également faire entrer les Mangemorts dans Poudlard. Sa seconde maison. Il devait ouvrir ce sanctuaire à des brutes sans cœur. Chaque nuit, il voyait dans ses rêves les Mangemorts entrer dans le château et mettre l'école à feu et à sang. Chaque élève qu'il croisait le matin venu devenait une victime dans sa tête...

Il savait qu'il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Il devait le faire sans quoi ses parents seraient exécutés.  
Sa conscience se rebellait, hurlant que c'était mal, et qu'il ne devait pas le faire.  
Son corps se rebellait, le rendant malade. Il ne mangeait plus, ne dormait plus. La moindre contrariété et il commençait à vomir.

Il voyait Saint Potter l'observer. Le regarder de façon étrange. Comme s'il savait ce qu'il avait à faire.  
Rogue aussi l'obervait. LUI savait. Il était l'un des leurs. Pourtant, il semblait être désolé pour lui.

Au bout d'une semaine de stress intense, il avait craqué. Il s'était réfugié dans les toilettes des filles, hantées par Mimi geignarde. Et il s'était mis à pleurer en voyant son reflet dans le miroir.

Il pleurait sur son enfance perdue, sur son avenir sombre, esclave d'un fou. Il pleurait sur ce qu'il allait devoir faire pour sauver ses parents, contre sa volonté. Il pleurait sur ses rêves qu'il voyait disparaître les uns après les autres.

Alors qu'il était là, sanglotant, accoudé à un évier, il sentit soudainement une main se poser sur son épaule. Instinctivement, il se raidit, mais la main n'était pas hostile. Il sentait une chaleur réconfortante sur son épaule et se détendit légèrement n'osant pas lever la tête.

La main resta sur son épaule le temps que ses sanglots s'apaisent.  
Puis une voix s'éleva. Une voix qu'il connaissait et qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé lui parler avec autant de douceur.  
\- Je peux t'aider.

Potter. Maudit Saint Potter et sa manie de vouloir sauver tout le monde. Y compris lui.

Il se redressa, croisant le regard émeraude dans le miroir.  
\- M'aider ? M'aider à quoi ?  
\- A te sortir de la situation dans laquelle tu es.  
\- Personne ne le peut, Potter !

Il avait presque craché ses derniers mots, furieux. Potter n'avait rien à perdre lui. Ses parents étaient morts. Il n'avait plus de famille. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre.  
Pire encore, ce foutu Gryffondor était un putain de héros, du genre à se sacrifier sans hésiter.

\- Malefoy, il suffit que tu me dises tout. Tu es en sécurité ici.  
\- Pas mes parents.

Potter face à lui plissa les yeux. Drago se sentait nauséeux. Il savait que, quoi qu'en dise le balafré, il n'avait plus le choix. Dumbledore devait mourir et de sa main, sans quoi sa mère serait torturée et tuée.

\- Et si je te promet de les mettre en sécurité ?

Drago haleta, surpris.

\- C'est impossible. Tu peux te prendre pour le foutu sauveur du monde, mais ta puissance à des limites. Tu n'es qu'un idiot qui va finir par se faire tuer.  
\- Laisse moi une semaine et je ferais en sorte que tes parents soient en sécurité. Fais moi confiance.  
\- Te faire confiance ? Pourquoi tu ferais ça pour moi, Potter ? On n'a jamais été amis !

Drago sentait la colère l'envahir. Il ne voulait pas de cet espoir insensé que lui offrait Potter. Le champion de Dumbledore. Et cet idiot le regardait calmement, comme s'ils discutaient des cours ou du menu du midi ! Le brun sourit et répondit à ses questions avec une douceur inhabituelle.

\- Je ferai ça pour toute personne qui me permettra de vaincre ce foutu salopard. Il y a eu assez de morts dans mon entourage, et je ne te veux pas de mal. Même si tu n'es pas mon ami, tu fais partie de ma vie que tu le veuilles ou non. Tu sais où me trouver si tu as besoin de ... me parler.

Drago déglutit en voyant Potter lui sourire après sa tirade et s'en aller avec calme. Comme si tout était normal.

Un fol espoir l'envahit. Il n'était pas un héros. Loin de là. Il n'aimait pas se mettre en danger.  
Il n'était même pas courageux.

Chaque jour, il se réveillait en se demandant s'il devrait aller voir Potter. Chaque jour, il repoussait l'échéance, en se disant qu'il n'avait pas vraiment à y gagner.

Une semaine jour après jour après que Potter soit venu lui parler, il reçut un hibou de sa mère.  
Il déplia le parchemin et blêmit.  
Sa mère lui annonçait qu'elle était en sécurité, protégée par les larbins de Potter. Il eut l'impression qu'un poids lui était ôté de la poitrine.  
Toute la matinée, il parcourut les couloirs à la recherche de Potter.  
Il finit par le coincer, au détour d'un couloir, seul pour une fois.

Il avait l'air épuisé. Ses vêtements étaient froissés et sales, il avait un hématome sur la joue.  
Drago remarqua tout ça en un clin d'oeil. Puis, il le poussa contre un mur, brusquement, mais en étant plus doux qu'à son habitude.

\- Pourquoi Potter ? Pourquoi as-tu fais ça ?  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Ma mère !  
\- Oh. ça. Je te l'avais promis.  
Drago inspira, surpris.  
\- Promis ? Mais je ne t'ai même pas aidé !  
\- Je ne l'ai pas fait pour ça. Il y a eu assez de morts, Malefoy. Personne ne devrait finir orphelin. Pas même toi.

Drago le lâcha brusquement et s'écarta comme s'il s'était brûlé.

\- Je ne vais pas t'aider, Potter.  
\- Peu importe.

Et le Survivant partit, sans se retourner, d'une démarche lasse.

La nuit suivante, Drago Malefoy ne dormit pas. Sa conscience le torturait. Il se rendait compte que durant tout ce temps, il s'était menti à lui même.  
Non il n'était pas indifférent au sort des autres. Non, il ne se moquait pas de savoir ce qu'allait devenir le monde de la magie.  
Il avait stupidement suivi ses parents et leurs idéaux. Maintenant il se trouvait marqué à vie.

Il s'était menti aussi sur un autre point : il ne détestait pas Potter. Pas vraiment. Il ne l'aimait pas non plus. Mais il l'avait observé et il venait de se rendre compte que Potter n'était pas celui qu'il pensait. Sinon, il n'aurait jamais protégé sa mère sans rien attendre en retour.  
Potter était un foutu héros, décidé à sauver tout le monde. Mais il n'était pas avide de célébrité ni de reconnaissance.

Il prit sa décision au petit matin, alors que l'aube grise envahissait la chambre. Il alla prendre son petit déjeuner dans la Grande Salle et prit son temps, surveillant la table des Rouge et Or.  
Quand Potter et ses amis se levèrent, il se leva également.  
Il bouscula Granger pour se pencher vers elle et lui murmurer "Je dois te parler" à l'oreille.  
Elle le regarda en plissant les yeux, mais ses cernes et son air fatigué durent la mettre en confiance. Elle lui murmura "Bibliothèque dans cinq minutes".

Il rejoignit la bibliothèque, sortit un parchemin et se mit à écrire, levant de temps à autre les yeux vers la porte. Exactement six minutes plus tard, Granger entrait et se dirigeait vers lui d'un pas décidé.

\- Malefoy.  
\- Granger.  
\- Tu voulais ?  
Drago hésita un instant. Il sentait sa vie sur le point de basculer mais ça n'avait plus d'importance.

\- Il y a des choses que je ne peux pas dire car je n'en ai pas le droit. Je n'ai pas le droit de les dire.  
Il soupira, tandis que Granger le regardait attentivement, attendant la suite.  
\- Par contre, rien ne m'empêche de les écrire.

Une lueur de compréhension passa dans les yeux de Granger et elle sourit, amusée.  
\- J'aime beaucoup la logique des Serpentards...

Drago sourit à son tour. Puis il prit le parchemin qu'il venait de noircir de son écriture fine et délicate avant de le lui donner.  
\- Tu le remercieras de ma part pour avoir mis ma mère à l'abri. Je sais que mon père ne changera jamais et... Mère le sait.  
\- Malefoy... Que vas tu faire maintenant ?  
\- Continuer d'obéir lâchement aux ordres en attendant d'avoir une autre solution.  
\- Harry peut t'aider...  
\- Il l'a déjà fait.

Il se leva et s'éloigna alors que Granger le rappelait.  
\- Malefoy ?  
Il ne répondit pas, penchant juste la tête pour lui montrer qu'il écoutait.  
\- Tu n'es pas un lâche, même si tu le penses. Tu as juste agi pour protéger ceux que tu aimes.

Il ne se retourna pas, pour ne pas qu'elle voit les larmes qui brillaient dans ses yeux.  
Il quitta la bibliothèque et erra dans les couloirs déserts de Poudlard.  
Il préférait penser qu'il était lâche. Parce que s'il ne l'était pas, il allait se mettre à faire des choses stupides, qui mettraient sa vie en danger.  
Il se dit qu'après tout, rien ne l'empêchait d'écrire les informations qu'il recevait de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom pour ensuite égarer ses notes à proximité de Granger.  
Ainsi, il ne trahissait aucune parole et ne devenait pas un espion : il ne dirait rien, et n'aiderait pas directement Potter.  
Personne ne lui avait interdit d'écrire et de parler à Granger après tout...  
Il pourrait ainsi continuer à être lâche tout en espérant au fond de son cœur que Potter-le-héros soit le grand vainqueur de la guerre qui s'annonçait.

Drago Malefoy était particulièrement doué pour se mentir à lui même...


End file.
